Most vehicles include a headliner where various headliner details are incorporated within the headliner. These headliner details can include visors, rearview mirrors, consoles, handles, as well as other similar details. Generally, the headliner details are installed within the headliner before the headliner assembly is installed into the vehicle during manufacturing.